


War paint

by ColdHiddenBlade



Series: Moves like Jaeger [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Knotting, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Paint Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, paint brush fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Got your scent. Jaeger wakes up after a long trip and dragon fighting to find he is not alone in bed. And whats with the box... Is that Solas' paint?</p>
            </blockquote>





	War paint

 

_A ColdHiddenBlade oneshot_

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a very fine day outside, Skyhold was blanketed in beautiful sunlight through the snow that fell around the ancient spells that surrounded the Keep, the residents wandered on their daily routines, and the Inquisitor had no intention of running off into swamps crawling with undead or fighting dragons in a desert for a while.

And Jaeger had spent every hour of it lazing in bed… he felt no regrets.

But he has a good excuse… Jaeger had slept until dinnertime after the group finally returned to Skyhold before the sun had even risen after (wait for it) killing an abyssal dragon in the Hissing Wastes.

Iron Bull looked very fired up during the trip back (probably has Dorian very busy right now), Mahanon was probably in ‘stasis’ like Jaeger was, and while they had been coming back Sera had a satisfied grin as she listed the cool stuff the dragon did before falling asleep on her horse making Jaeger need to tie her onto it after falling off three times… Solas had looked as peaceful as always with only a slight tremble from his mana drain.

And when Jaeger awoke he found himself cold and completely naked (and he was certain he had worn trousers to bed), his wrists tied tightly together and secured to the plain headboard giving him just enough movement not to cut circulation.

His elbows were bent outwards on his pillows creating a strange triangle around his head, and the smuggest looking apostate mage kneeling between his spread thighs while staring down at him with a falsely modest smile.

Sky blue eyes glittered from the warm light of a candle on the desk against the far wall, and what looked like silver frost runes along the wall above the headboard to keep the room cold. Making the warmth of Solas more prominent.

“Solas? What… are you doing?” Jaeger blinked away his sleep to stare up at the fully dressed Solas in a daze while reflexively twisting his wrists in his bindings; the elf gave a deep chuckle that had the man’s heart fluttering in trepidation. Warm hands, heated with fire in the fingertips, ran down his bare chest and across the rivets between his muscles making him exhale sharply, the frost runes cooled the skin where Solas had touched causing Jaeger to shiver and pant, “S-Solas…?”

Still not replying, Solas ran moan inducing hands down to wrap behind his knees and bent them outwards so his thighs spread wider and Jaeger’s feet her tucked against the elf’s hips, slowly Solas ground his hips into Jaeger bringing attention to how hard the elf was already. Did Solas stimulate himself before getting him into this position?

Or while he watched him sleep, tied up? The idea of Solas kneeling over him as he slept, stroking himself while looking upon him with hungry eyes made Jaeger feel painfully aroused.

“We just got back from” moan “killing a dragon, how can you possibly have energy” moan “to do anything?” After managing to get his words out through his punctuating moans as Solas rolled in the right angle Jaeger broke into a long, and lurid cry.

A deep chuckle rumbled from the elf’s chest as he watched the man’s face attentively, “The Iron Bull is not the only person to feel revitalized after killing dragons.”

Jaeger strained against the ropes with a hiss as Solas ran a heated palm across his manhood and down his balls, his legs twitched to wrap around the elf’s hips but stopped when that wonderful hand stilled in silent warning. It was torturous as Solas fondled him slowly but Jaeger complied with his wishes and kept his legs spread wide.

“Solas…” Groaning, and grinding his hips in pace with the others steady thrusts, Jaeger looked up as the other with his begging eyes. Solas looked back with a calm expression and his eyes searched his clean chest in a contemplating way, it made the man frown lightly in confusion.

Seeing the little crease in his brow Solas dipped to kiss it away, “I will take care of you… relax. But first, I believe that even if tonight is more of an ‘introduction’ we should set our rules. Is the rope too tight?” He hooked a finger around the rope and tugged lightly making him pause in stroking Jaeger’s manhood and then continued when the man gave a light shake of his head, “If I recall correctly Bull names one of the rules as ‘safe-words.’”

Jaeger sighed at the loss of warmth around his manhood but looked up with a relaxed open mouth smile, “Well… something I wont cry out by accident then, maybe something Elvhen?”

Solas considered the question before chuckling like his answer entertained a private joke, “Fenedhis.” After he had Jaeger repeat the word until he could pronounce it Solas returned to his caressing and setting the rules, “I will ask your permission if I plan something that could cause discomfort. We will make a list of what we are consensual to do and limits after tonight.”

“Never heard of Alphas doing this for an Omega…” Jaeger looked up with innocent curiosity lighting his pale green eyes making Solas chuckle.

“You have little knowledge of such relationships both physically and theoretically, it is easier when an Omega is under the effects of a suppressant or between heats to keep things… slow and stimulated. And I have enough patience to indulgence you appropriately, now… relax.”

Licking his lips nervously Jaeger allowed his body to slump, eyes narrowing to watch what Solas had planned. His compliance made the elf’s eyes dilate with desire, his hands on the human’s body twitched but it wasn’t difficult to keep his pace calm, Jaeger moaned and arched upwards. It got the man hot and bothered seeing the composed elf resisting against his need to simply take him without holding back…

After taking a calming breath Solas used both hands to caress Jaeger, one kneaded his manhood while the other palmed his balls sack, small compared to Solas’ swelling one… Omegas couldn’t get other Omegas or even Betas pregnant, and it was difficult for female Alphas bodies to accept their seed, as they didn’t go into a heat to make them extremely fertile like the Omegas did.

He moaned and arched into the clever hands, looking down he watched Solas’ purposeful strokes, up and down with a slight twist here and there near the tip or base… the elf had Jaeger in a full stand in no time. Once his tip was bright pink and dripping with precum Solas shifted down the bed making it squeak and bounce, then leisurely dipped his head down making Jaeger shiver with anticipation and-

“Solas!” Jaeger squeakily yelped and tugged on his restraints in reflex as Solas swallowed his manhood in one gulp. Smirking smugly around the other’s girth Solas hummed and bobbed his head slowly, running his tongue along all the right places making it slick with his saliva, one hand stroking Jaeger’s balls while the other pressed two fingers inside his wet chasm to propel in the same pace as his mouth.

Jaeger bit his lip to stifle his sobbing moans and arched into the bed, the sensation was making his vision blur around the edges and see little specks of light flashing around the room.

A third finger was added when his walls relaxed, Solas spread them slightly as he pulled them out to the first knuckle before pressing them back together and plowing them back in gradually, then repeat. When they were buried as deeply as they could he curled them upwards, the warm magic laced tips pressing against all his sensitive nerves making Jaeger squirm.

Solas closed his eyes as he pressed down so his lips touched the man’s groin; he sucked hard causing his throat to constrict around the member making Jaeger’s hips twitch upwards, and then withdrew to lick the leaking tip. The man’s flavour was sweet, not soured by the small amount of people he had slept with. Solas was only the second Alpha to fill his body.

Breaths coming out in jagged wheezes sounded the man’s orgasm, Solas took his shaft halfway into his mouth and moved his warm hands faster making Jaeger’s legs jerk and his walls to squeeze as he came, the elf’s cheeks puffed with his fluid but didn’t swallow it. With his mouth full Solas pulled back carefully to keep the man’s cum in his mouth then moved so his wet lips were at their bellybutton, opening his mouth he made Jaeger’s warm cum pool in his navel before leaning back while licking his lips before the left over cum could drip down his chin.

He examined his fingers that had been inside the man, the sweet nectar dripped down his hand and his wrist, he lifted it to his mouth and licked the limb clean. As Solas cleaned his hand he shifted back up so he was kneeling between the man’s thighs again, eyes reveling in the sight of Jaeger’s stunned expression and faintly teary eyes from his orgasm that stared at the roof unseeingly, cum filling the dip of his stomach.

Noticing the man’s loss of attentiveness Solas rammed his hips against Jaeger’s spent shaft making him gasp and his eyes to focus, he watched submissively as Solas dragged his nails along his thighs, before leaving the man’s skin to grab the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head smoothly. Jaeger drank in the sight of Solas’ bare chest as the elf knelt over him; his wolf-jaw necklace fell back down into place with a small slap to dangle against his pale chest. The shirt was folded neatly and placed on Jaeger’s desk stool that Solas must have dragged over just for that reason.

Locking eyes with Jaeger, Solas knelt completely upright and lifted his body slightly on his knees so the man could see everything without having to crane his neck into an awkward position. Solas ran his hands up his body similar to how he had with the man but slower, and Jaeger followed their path with alert eyes, an Alpha putting on a display for an Omega? Unheard of… but Solas was right that Jaeger didn’t know much. His Omega status was still a firmly kept secret so he couldn’t ask anyone about such things.

Solas’ hands stopped when he began tracing around his wolf-jaw, he looked down at Jaeger while stroking a fine finger along the long base of the bone and ran his blue orbs along the others body in thought, his eyes fell to the man’s shaft and seemed to light up at his conclusion. As he promised he asked, “I want to tie this around you. May I?”

Sucking in a breath to hold back his concern, Jaeger meekly nodded in agreement… he trusted Solas to know what he was doing. If he began to grow uncomfortable he had a safety-word to fall back onto.

After removing his necklace unhurriedly to give Jaeger time to change his mind, Solas wrapped the string around Jaeger’s spent base once he received no quarrels, tight enough that it won’t hurt when he gets hard again, it would tighten enough not to let him cum and easy to undo in a swift motion without delays if there was a problem.

Solas moved the necklace over Jaeger’s bent leg so the long twine was in the crease where thigh met hip and the bone was on the crumbled sheets just beside Jaeger’s hip. The elf raked his eyes over the man spread beneath him in satisfaction.

“You look like a ravishing banquet, Jaeger.” Solas gave Jaeger’s growing arousal a long and slow stroke before returning his hands to his own chest to renew his former display, tilted his head to the side to caress warm fingers against his neck and pulse making his blood rush faster before being cooled down by his frost runes.

Agonizingly slow Solas ran his hands back down his body, moaning softly for effect as he stroked his stomach above his hipbones before hooking his thumbs under the loose hem of his trousers, and as deliberately as he had touched himself he pulled them over his hips. His semi-hard manhood gave a slight bounce making Jaeger lick his lips reflexively. The trousers followed his shirt, folded neatly and antagonizing slow.

The usual sense of anxiety fluttered in Jaeger’s chest at the sight of the other, since their first night in the Emerald Graves they had only managed to have sex one more time, making this their third time together in two months. Between being separated for long amounts of time if Mahanon took only one of them on a trip, or the times they couldn’t get away long enough for alone time without alerting the others in the circle or the scouts (which would end up with Leliana one way or another)… this was also the first time either of them risked going into the others room above the gardens in Skyhold.

Especially Jaeger’s where certain people often barged in, for example Sera and Dorian. The pair had no care for privacy unless it was their own. Hopefully Sera was still asleep after fighting the dragon, and that Dorian occupied with Bull.

Solas’ wide arrowed bulb pointed towards him from the end of a wide girth, with a wider yet knot. It was difficult getting it inside Jaeger on their first night and not much easier the other time either, as they had been hasty to get back to camp before the others woke up and noticed their absences.

To distract Jaeger from his thoughts Solas bent down and kissed him, tongue sliding in and out of his lips to coax his own to follow. Jaeger melted instantly into the kiss and coyly slipped the tip of his own tongue past Solas’ bottom lip. When he received an enticing purr he pushed his tongue further inside and explored Solas’ mouth, tasting that sweetness of himself. No wonder Solas and the mystery elf in the Wilds enjoyed the flavour so much.

After a moment of allowing him to explore Solas surged forward with a deeper kiss and curled his tongue around Jaegers, his warm palms ran across the man’s inner thigh making them shiver before rising to pinch at his nipples.

Jaeger gasped and arched making Solas pull back to watch as his proficient touches made the man fall into submissive pieces. He licked his lips hungrily as Jaeger’s face flushed and his eyes became glassy, arms shaking from the strain of pulling at the ropes, and Solas rolled his hips a little harder so his balls rubbed against the mans slick opening.

A loud, harsh moan bounced off the thick walls making Solas pause… Jaeger’s eyes widened and flashed over to the door with worry eating at his face, did anyone in the courtyard hear him? If Dorian were back from the tavern he would have heard even through their separating thick walls.

“You should be quiet if you don’t want someone find you like this.” Solas grinned with an ambitious flicker in his eye, it looked like he wouldn’t care even if someone walked in and saw him having the man in such a wanton position, “Keep your legs spread for me.”

Doing as commanded even if his legs shook with distress and excitement, Jaeger watched as Solas leaned over to grab a few things off the bedside table that the hadn’t noticed because he had been so fixated on what the elf had been doing.

One was a round ceramic jar almost as big as a fist that he placed on the left side of the bed close enough that Solas could reach without straining but won’t get knocked over, inside the man could just make out some kind of clear gel with a greenish hue. The second was a dirty cloth covered in old paint stains…

The third object was a large box with deep smaller boxes set up inside filled with coloured powder that was placed in a similar position to the jar, but on the right side and with more caution and care, just off from where the wolf-jaw was sitting… they were Solas’ mural paints!

Jaeger blinked at the colourful object that looked so out of place in the current situation, why was that here? Didn’t Solas need water thickened with limestone powder to use the paint, but there is nothing close at hand… he looked up to meet the elf’s sly expression before they leaned over to grab his paintbrush set.

Not saying anything to explain himself, leaving Jaeger with an anticipating squeeze in his chest that made his senses burst alive making him sensitive.

“Solas… what are you planning?” Jaeger almost whimpered his words as he watched Solas examine the coarse hair on the end of his brushes until he selected one that was as wide as Jaeger’s thumb and put the others down on the dirty cloth for later, the elf grinned then pushed a pair of fingers inside Jaeger’s wet walls. The man arched making some of the cum in his navel to slide down the faint trenches between his abs, “Solas!”

The tip of the brush ran up and down his semi-hard manhood, following the sensitive veins with is coarse bristles; Solas chuckled at Jaeger’s reaction and repeated until he had the man sprawled on the bed looking rather lethargic.

“Enjoying this?” The brush dipped down past where his necklace tied the base and pressed against the man’s dripping entrance where he was leisurely scissoring his fingers.

Until he saw Jaeger was hard and that the string restricting his manhood wasn’t too tight Solas removed his fingers from the others entrance and pressed the same two, wet fingers into the gel and scooped out a fair amount.

He flipped the brush around his fingers in a fluent motion so the bristles were against the inside of his wrist and pushed the smooth wooden handle inside Jaeger to make up for the loss of his fingers.

Jaeger bit his lip and watched hazily as Solas began to stoke the gel onto his manhood, making it wet and shimmery from arrowed tip to his sizable balls, not allowing a single sliver of skin uncovered with the thick gel. Once he was satisfied he began to pump Jaeger’s manhood with the slick hand and removed the brush end from his body to flip it back around into a painting position.

Meeting Jaeger’s eyes Solas smirked and put the bristles into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it until it was dripping with his saliva and formed into a fine point.

His eyes flashed over to his paint powders in thought, before selecting his darkest green that was almost black and slid the smaller box out of the large one so he could delicately tap out some of the powder so it made a small pile on top of the cum pooled on Jaeger’s navel.

After returning the power to the box and fastening the lid with one hand Solas removed the brush from his mouth and carefully stirred the powder and cum so it formed into thick paint that was a slightly lighter hue then what the powder had originally been, making it more of a deep green.

“Keep your legs spread,” Solas repeated as he shifted so his knees were under Jaeger’s arse making the man’s hips lift, and bent over slightly so he could reach the other’s face with the brush without straining his arm, “and close your eyes.”

With his heart racing in anticipation Jaeger slid his eyes shut and tried not to squeeze his face up, he gave a flinching breath when the cold paint touched his cheek and slid gracefully towards his temple in a smooth stroke that started thin then got thicker as it went before thinning out again.

The brush was moved from his skin for a millisecond to relocate to another part of his face to create delicate vine stems, Solas didn’t do much paint on his face, wanting to leave most of it bare so he could see Jaeger’s expressions later without being obstructed.

After making the curls symmetrical on the other side of Jaeger’s face Solas moved his hips a little more and discreetly nudged the man’s thighs wider, he began to stroke the man’s shaft slowly and dipped the brush into the paint, eyes rushing over the spread chest to form a solid picture in his mind of what to paint. Smirking he started at one shoulder to begin the twisting vines, “You can open your eyes now… and do try not to move. Painting is a delicate task and needs a still canvas.”

Jaeger fluttered open his eyes and looked up at Solas’ immersed face, the dark green on the man’s face brought out the thin strip of pale green surrounding his dilated pupils, the reason Solas had chosen the green instead of his favorite red that he used in all his murals in the rotunda.

Meeting his eyes Solas gave an encouraging smile before moving, his manhood slid smoothly to his knot where he paused, the gel he used along with the Omega’s own essence allowed him gloss inside without a hitch. Jaeger muttered Solas’ name in a weak voice and his arms shockwave trembled from the strain of keeping himself from jerking his body at the pleasant intrusion. His manhood pulsed against the string tying its base making the strain more difficult to withhold.

Drawing an astonishingly perfect curve across the man’s chest Solas stopped stroking Jaeger’s girth and pressed a hand on the man’s groin just above it to hold him steady before pushing forward firmly. Together they gave sharp gasps as the knot slid inside easily with a wet pop, only a slight needle of pain could be felt by Jaeger making him give a small encouraging nod up at Solas.

Solas nodded back in understanding, cold sweat ran down his bare scalp and back as he kept a firm grip on his restraint, he rolled his hips before experimentally pulling out his knot making Jaeger give a startled sound but no visible discomfort or disagreement to that action.

Pulling back so only his bulb was inside Solas tightened his jaw and pushed back in with a resolved thrust making his knot pop inside again with equal ease as before, if not more. Jaeger sharply hummed out and twisted his arms against his binds in his toe-curling pleasure. Thankfully Solas had moved his brush away before that thrust because the man’s whole body lurched.

Pulling out again Solas repeated his action again and again in quick series, each time his knot slid out and then in Jaeger let out loud garbled wails. Watching the Omega fall apart so loudly and forgetting their former wish to be silent made Solas snarl in pleasure, he shuddered as he grabbed ahold of his restraint and reined it in so he could return to painting.

With proficient ease he managed to get the vine stems to form his desired pattern along one half of Jaeger’s twitching body between each firm thrust, he stopped thrusting to lean back and study his work and fix up a few of the thin lines, he moaned when he felt Jaeger’s walls convulsing around him. Obviously the man was turned on by his dedicated stare making the elf give a breathless chuckle.

Giving a satisfied nod to himself when each line was to his standards, Solas swapped hands so the brush was in his left hand and cooled the paint for a few seconds with a few fans of his hand, the cold air from the runes above them had the paint mostly dry in moments.

Then with delicate flicks not unlike his right hand he began to mirror the pattern and return to his thrusting. Watching the brush strokes with his hooded eyes Jaeger couldn’t help but say in a raspy voice between sharp moans, as sarcastically as he could manage, “You’re ambidextrous…” Solas chuckled and thrust a little harder inside to make Jaeger keen and loose whatever he was going to say after that.

Jaeger closed his eyes and threw his head back as the elf began to thrust into him with vigor for a few heartbeats before pulling out his knot again to return to his composed pace, the stroking of those quivering walls around his knot was… almost maddening.

The vines were coming together, they were thick along Jaeger’s shoulders and ribs and came out his fine curls and twists mostly in line with his nipples, a few longer lines came out in small clusters to break the white in the center of his body. If concentrated on, a shape could be seen forming in the white space but from Jaeger’s blurry perspective he couldn’t quite make it out.

With a satisfied hiss when he finished the final vine stem and had made the last dregs of paint wiggle out from the other’s navel in a similar shape to the sun used in the Inquisition symbol, Solas wiped the end of his brush on the corner of his dirty rag before laying it down; he then wrapped his hands around Jaeger’s hips so his thumbs dug into his hipbones with bruising force to keep him steady and began to forcefully thrust.

Jaeger’s eyes enlarged and his mouth dropped wider in a deep desperate sound as Solas’ knot slid in and out of him painlessly without any pauses between. The thing that hurt was the string tying off his release.

“So-las…!” Jaeger arched high without control, as he no longer had to worry about jarring Solas’ brush strokes and sobbed in need, “Please… Sooolas…”

Opening his mouth in a grinning chuckle Solas watched with ravenous eyes as Jaeger began to squirm, pressing his heels into the bed to press his thighs wider, giving himself entirely to each thrust and even jolted his hips weakly to meet the others, it made Solas’ vision turn red in the edges. He bared his teeth and his brow scowled deeply as he hunched up and tried to take the man harder.

The bed thunked loudly against the wall with each thrust, not loud enough to drown out Jaeger’s cries as his manhood began to shake with its withheld release but enough that it would be heard through the door.

Solas buried a fist into the sheets beside the man’s hips, fingers wrapping tightly around a sharp edge on his half forgotten wolf-jaw necklace. The sharp feeling of pain brought some of Solas’ senses back enough that he could form words.

He continued to thrust without wavering his pace while staring down at Jaeger waiting to see if the other would say his safety-word, “Do you want release, Jaeger?” He asked huskily when Jaeger only arched into him.

Each time Jaeger tried to form words he broke into a sharp gasp as Solas thrust inside him, his knot was rubbing every nerve inside him and each time it passed his entrance it sent a violent jolt through his body, pain was not existent now as his body eagerly accepted all that Solas had. It took a while but he merged his sultry cries into some excuse for words that Solas could understand.

“Yes… please!” A tear ran down Jaeger’s temple and merged with the dried paint on his face, “Let me… please Solas!”

Solas leaned back so he could watch and twisted the twine loose; almost instantly when the pressure was released Jaeger came intensely with a strangled noise. The apostate’s eyes lit up as Jaeger’s release soared up his stomach in the white space between the green vines, not ruining the fine strokes.

Air rapidly puffed out of Solas’ nose making it flare as he tugged Jaeger’s hips into each of his brisk thrusts, riding the man through his stupefying daze. When his own release came upon him he tried to pull out his knot one more time even as it swelled, causing Jaeger’s hips to jerk along with him and the man groaned in discomfort, after managing to force himself out Solas barely heard Jaeger’s slightly pained whimper before he thrust in for one last time.

Solas watched as Jaeger’s face slackened into an open mouthed, soundless cry as he followed the man into the abyss as their hips slapped loudly together.

With a howling snarl while coming he ground his hips forward to try and press inside harder so all his seed filled their goal and his fingers cut into his wolf-jaw necklace causing his blood to soak into the sheets.

After his release Solas’ hips did a few reflexive spasms before he stilled and held himself up on shaking arms while recovering from his exertion, magic wisped from his mouth making him realize that his cleansing spell had risen slightly to the surface with the intention of purging the Omega’s suppressants from his body…

… sucking in a long breath that made his head spin Solas managed to stifle the spell smoothly and closed his eyes to focus his mind on the freezing dripping of his sweat down his back and head.

The crease in his brow slowly eased out and he opened his eyes, huffing steadily he examined Jaeger. The man’s head was slightly turned into a raised shoulder causing his drooling mouth to make the paint there stain his lips, his arms were twitching against their restraints and eyes fogged to the point of unseeing. Every muscle in his body was convulsing making Solas momentarily distress he had caused an injury.

Gently Solas reached out his shaky hand and cupped the other’s jaw so he could turn the head fully up to him and look into those beautiful dilated eyes, he stroked his thumb against man’s mouth to try and wipe away his drool causing some of his blood to smear along the green stained lips. He could feel Jaeger’s pulse shuddering through his palm.

“Still with me?” Solas whispered in a gravelly voice, “Are you alright, Jaeger? ... Ma vhenan?”

“Yes…” The confirmation came out in a quiet juddering rasp when Solas spoke in Elvhen as if it had shocked him awake as effectively as a lightning spell; Jaeger’s eyes slowly began to focus up on Solas with each lethargic blink before he gave a drained smile. Chuckling in relief Solas gave Jaeger a kiss making his blood stain his own mouth, it was slow and tender compared to the last one but no less tongue.

Sighing into the kiss Jaeger weakly lifted a thigh so it was against Solas’ side seeking the mages warmth. Not liking the cold any better on his heated skin Solas expelled the ice runes without breaking their kiss, the room was quick to heat up around their shivering bodies thanks to the many ancient spells weaved into the very ground Skyhold stood upon.

Unable to keep his bending angle without soiling his painting or feeling aching in his muscles Solas sat back on his heels with a breathless groan and massaged his warm palms against Jaeger’s shuddering thighs, his eyes ran across the man’s torso with satisfied pleasure. The green vines were barely smeared, only one side of Jaeger’s face was slightly tarnished but beyond that his work was almost complete.

Once his hands were no longer shuddering Solas opened his paint box again and selected a red that matched his blood, he poured some of the powder into Jaeger’s bellybutton and used a finger to scrape the man’s cum down his chest without ruining his paint strokes so it could be mixed together.

Leisurely he started painting beautiful leaves with a thinner paintbrush, taking his time with each stroke as they both relaxed into a calming quiet, “How do you feel?” Asked Solas when Jaeger closed his eyes and cozied into the bed.

“Jus’ tired…” Jaeger flinched after speaking in his barely audible voice, his throat rasped irritably and Solas paused to bend down can give the other’s mouth another light kiss.

Hovering his mouth just beyond Jaeger’s mouth Solas whispered gently, “Rest while I finish this, vhenan.”

Submissively Jaeger relaxed into the sheets, humming occasionally when the cool paint ran across sensitive areas, he then gave a small snort when the brush stroked his directly beneath his nipple making Solas pause. For a moment that sounded like Jaeger was… could it be…? Experimentally he ran the brush over the area again.

When Jaeger snickered again in obvious humor Solas smiled tenderly, “Ticklish?”

“Only there… I think?” Jaeger squirmed before stilling when Solas gave a curt sound of disapproval; he began painting again… making sure to run the brush along the sensitive ribs more then it needed to be before continuing.

During the calming session that Solas ceased only occasionally to give the human light kisses and soothe his throat with healing spells, they shared a few whispered words and the human dozed for a few minutes. It was around when Solas was adding the finishing touches or touching up lines and fanning the paint to dry in certain spots that Jaeger realized something-

His whole body jerked and he broke into a strangled sound of distress making Solas tense, he moved his paintbrush away and watched the wild emotions race across the Omegas face in concern, “What troubles you, vhenan? Are you hurt, want to remove the binds?”

“Everyone knows now, Solas!” Jaeger cut in with a nervous whisper.

For a short moment Solas frowned down at him in confusion when he didn’t understand the meaning of those words, before noticing Jaeger’s edgy glances towards the door and it clicked, “It’s alright they won’t know it is you…”

“I don’t walk around mute Solas, everyone one in the courtyard should know my voice by now after all the shit me and Sera do… what am I going to do!?” Whimpering Jaeger worried his bottom lip while looking up at Solas with his frightened eyes, making him look like a lost puppy… “Um, Solas?” … it was enough to have the Alpha’s patients snap.

Jaeger’s mouth dropped open in a astonished expression when Solas’ laid down on his forearms so his hands could grip around the human’s shoulder blades and began thrusting into him in renewed earnest with enough strength for the bed to restart its thunking against the wall, the teeth tightening into his throat vibrated with the deep groan coming from the elf’s chest.

Unable to ponder the elf’s sudden ferocity through the rapidly growing desire as Solas slammed into his still sensitive body, Jaeger wrapped his legs around the others thigh’s and arched with a raspy cry, which led to him biting his lip to reduce his noise to little whimpers. Despite having being so openly screaming before… which was what Solas wanted to hear instead of the meek little sounds.

A hand threaded its fingers into Jaeger’s hair to tug with each thrust sending shocking jolts through his body, straining against his binds the human thrust up in an attempt to keep up with Solas but he was literally being pounded into the mattress with barely any chance to move his hips, “Ah…! So…laas.”

Another hand snaked down to wrap around his manhood making Jaeger hiss and thrash in an attempt to get his hands free so he could wrap them around Solas’ head, the hand tugged him in the same pace as the other’s thrusting hips making the room feel unnaturally hot and his vision to swirl. Jaeger almost bit off his tongue as he tried to silence a guttural yowl.

A wet mouth marked its way up the side of his throat before lashing out at his ear with teeth and tongue, lapping against the stinging skin to sooth it after each gnawing bite before pulling away once the lobe was brutalized enough. The skin left red-raw and warm.

Drowning in the instinct’s he so desperately tried to keep out of their relationship, Solas hotly panted against the sensitive ear before he hissed out in a direct voice, “Let them know! Let them know it’s me that that lays claim on you. If another Alpha so much as looks at you I will erase them… tell them!”

To finalize his demand he bit hard onto Jaeger’s throat and sent enough mana into the hand around his shaft to make it tingle with electricity causing the man to cry out “Solas!!!” long and loud in a rich howl so all could hear him say it while coming. His release made Solas’ hand slick as he continued to stroke the spent shaft with his sparking hand making Jaeger writhe a continue sobbing out his name in rapid succession.

Finishing off with a snarl into the man’s throat, Solas held tight to the quivering body beneath him as if holding him steady to accept his seed before finally stilling. They lay like that for many racing heartbeats before Solas leaned back, face looking away with a guilty flush in his pointed ears as he regained his senses.

“I-I shouldn’t have done that…” Solas looked down at the dazed man with an remorseful expression and his ears drooped a little as he stared down at the trembling Omega, “I am so sorry, ma vhenan.”

Coming back to himself with a few incoherent wobbly head bobbles Jaeger looked up at Solas and simply said, “Untie my hands” in a very husky and weak voice.

For a slight second Solas tensed and hesitated before deftly undoing the rope, he massaged the man’s wrists with his thumbs for a few seconds to sooth the circulation before placing his palms flat upon the sheets beside Jaeger’s hips to await whatever the man had planned…

A punch never came.

Two hands cupped around his cheeks and pulled him down, Solas sighed deeply when Jaeger kissed him tenderly and relaxed enough kiss back. When they pulled back to look into each other’s eyes Jaeger rasped a whisper, “Forget it… if I end up with Alphas hassling me you will just have to keep your promise, and if they don’t then… I guess I misjudged the people in Skyhold. As long as my magic is still kept secret…”

Solas’ widening eyes sparkled brightly and if he had a tail Jaeger was certain it would be wagging in excitement at the unsaid second meaning behind the man’s words, “Then…?”

Letting the question hang in the air for a moment Jaeger cuddled against Solas and laughed when the elf impatiently cleared his throat and tapped a finger against his thigh, “I’m still going to openly harass you with Sera no matter what she says.”

Solas waited a moment to hear the words of agreement from Jaeger’s mouth before prompting with a unsure voice when the other continued to leave him in the infuriating suspense, “But…”

“… But, I don’t think I am adverse to open affections.” An amused smile spread on Jaeger’s face as Solas’ face flopped against his shoulder to nuzzle at his neck, rubbing against the area with his pheromone glands as if attempting to solidify his own scent on the man, a temporary claim that would be smelt when another alpha got close to Jaeger… as long as the man didn’t take another suppressant after this…

They stayed like that for a while before Solas pulled back to inspect his painting, only a little of the red had rubbed off onto his chest and the green had peeled into small dusty beads in some places but the image was still clear and beautiful on the man’s skin, “What do you think?”

Siting up slightly on his forearms with a wince Jaeger looked down and ran his eyes along each curve with fascination making Solas brim with pride, “Not sure if this is what the Bull had in mind when he said you should do my war paint… wait… Is that supposed to make a shape, the part that’s unpainted I mean? It is difficult to make out from this angle.”

Chuckling Solas ran his fingers down the center of Jaeger’s chest making the man tremble and whispered, “It’s a wolf. See here is an ear, the eyes, and the nose…”

When he started tracing the outlines Jaeger’s eyes lit up as he managed to make out the shape of the wolf’s head staring out from his chest. Absentmindedly his hand ran across his sheets until his hands found the slightly bloodied wolf-jaw still tied loosely to the base of his manhood, he lifted it without having the cords tug to scrutinize it with an amused look, “You do like your wolf themes… got a fetish there or something?”

Solas gave him a disapproving frown at the suggestion that made Jaeger chuckle before leaning forward weakly to kiss him, wincing at the pain in his back. He was so going to feel that in the morning, and the morning after…

Seeing the discomfort in his face, Solas leant forward into the kiss to lay him back down on the bunched up pillows again to ease his pain. Jaeger let the bone fall heavily onto his stomach to cup Solas’ jaw and focused all attention into the kiss. After a few heartbeats they gave small gasps for air when they parted and Jaeger sighed contently.

“Maybe next time… I can wear only my wolf coat, and maybe your necklace.” His idea received a heated look from Solas and an instinctive jerk of his hips making Jaeger smile cockily at getting a rise out of the Alpha, “You can then devour me again… and again.”

Panting weakly at the suggestion Solas pressed his damp brow against Jaeger’s while keeping their eyes locked. He mischievously chuckled, “Vhenan you don’t know what you are asking for.”

“More ropes, maybe?” Sarcastically Jaeger piped instantly and without second guessing his words making Solas laugh lightly. He could agree to that readily.

Feeling exhaustion fuzzing at the edges of his vision, Jaeger ran a hand upwards. Following the dips in Solas’ back to come to a standstill behind the elf’s sweltered neck, stroking a thumb across the smooth jawline the human gave lethargic kisses along Solas’ curled up mouth.

Closing his eyes Solas concentrated on the masculine lips, faintly tasting the man’s unique musky flavor overlapped with the bitter taste of a suppressant the man had taken last night. It always had Solas cringing; suppressants subdued everything from the omegas sweet smell to his taste, but it was a necessity.

Solas felt guilty every time he touched or lied to Jaeger, he was bitter at himself in his thoughts when alone, locked in his mind with his plans and where their relationship could never go…

Sensing his disquiet thoughts from his strung up muscles Jaeger cupped Solas’ jaw and used his battle hardened thumbs to stroke little rings on the elf’s cheeks to try and soothe the other, “Something wrong?”

“No, nothing to concern yourself with. Just thinking…” Removing his paint palette and brush from the bed Solas made sure nothing would be bumped as he rolled them both onto their sides; he angled his head a little so he could kiss the inside of Jaeger’s wrist, “We have all gone far since Haven. The Inquisition and Mahanon have accomplished much, but I find myself worrying…”

“The Inquisition has gotten this far only thanks to you. If not for your intervention Mahanon would be dead, and we would probably still be fighting off demons from the Breach.” Laughing softly with more confidence then he felt Jaeger looked at Solas and smiled, not realizing he just sent a stab of guilt through the elf with his trust and words, “Whatever Coryphaeus tries to throw at us from now on, we can all handle it.”

Kissing Jaeger’s knuckles Solas pulled the blanket up with his nimble toes and covered their bodies to keep away the winter draught making its way through the cracks in Jaeger’s room. The human didn’t seem uncomfortable with the chill but Solas preferred to sleep with blankets at fire runes all over the place.

“Solas… that does the word you said before mean?”

“… What word?”

“Ma vhenan?” Against his chest Jaeger felt Solas tense and began to feel anxious.

Clearing his throat Solas considered whether he shouldn’t reply or give an elusive answer… but with Mahanon and other Dalish elves around it would only be a matter of time before Jaeger found out the answer, “It… is a term of endearment. Roughly it means ‘My heart’.”

A brilliant bright flush spread across Jaeger’s face and traveled down his neck and Solas chuckled, not regretting his truthful answer in the least thanks to that adorable reaction, “Oh…”

“Sleep, ma vhenan. I will find you in the Fade and teach you Elvhen terms.”

Jaeger’s eyes lit up and Solas felt his heart tighten with adoration at receiving such an eager expression. The human let his eyes slide shut and with the help of some subtle magic from the Alpha he was asleep.

For a moment Solas traced Jaeger’s face with his eyes and knuckles, memorizing all he could of the man’s sleeping features as if it were the last time he would see them… in a world of strife there was a chance of that becoming true every second they were out on the field together.

Solas closed his eyes, a frown pulling tightly at his brow making it difficult to relax, if something happened to Jaeger he would never be able to forgive himself. The mage-rogue was taking root in his heart every time he learnt something new about the handsome Avaar.

Like how he preferred his morning tea mixed with a sweetener from Orlais, he had a love for Mabari hounds that bordered worrisome and had a dislike for cats. Every night on the full moon Jaeger prayed to the Avaar gods in deep, gravelly words but when he thought no one could hear he would sing softly his mother’s song in a soft loving voice.

Great Spirits, it would hurt Solas greatly if something happened to Jaeger… if only there was some way he could protect the human from everything he was and the inevitable future…

Tightening his frown Solas drifted away to find his omega in the Fade, not wanting to leave the man alone in the world of spirits and demons longer than necessary.

Plots already began to brew in the back of his mind.


End file.
